2034 Hypothetical South Atlantic season (NunoLava1998)
The 2034 (hypothetical) South Atlantic season was a extremely active season compared to other seasons, including very rare types of storms, due to wind shear being low almost everywhere, air temperature becoming very hot beacuse of a giant high pressure system which then dissipated, sea surface temperatures being high and many extratropical storms lost their fronts and developed into subtropical or tropical systems. 4 tropical systems formed in this season, and 6 including subtropical systems. 2 hurricanes formed and 1 major hurricane formed from the 2 hurricanes. In total, 450,000$ (15.1 million R$) was used beacuse of the storms, and there were a total of 19 fatalities. Timeline ImageSize = width:720 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:200 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2034 till:31/12/2034 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2034 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:SS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Subtropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_157-195_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:16/02/2034 till:20/02/2034 color:SS text:Deni (SS) from:11/03/2034 till:15/03/2034 color:TS text:Eçaí (TS) from:21/03/2034 till:28/03/2034 color:C4 text:Guará (C4) from:22/03/2034 till:26/03/2034 color:SS text:Iba (SS) from:26/05/2034 till:30/05/2034 color:TS text:Jaguar (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2034 till:01/02/2034 text:January from:01/02/2034 till:01/03/2034 text:February from:01/03/2034 till:01/04/2034 text:March from:01/04/2034 till:01/05/2034 text:April from:01/05/2034 till:01/06/2034 text:May from:01/06/2034 till:01/07/2034 text:June from:01/07/2034 till:01/08/2034 text:July from:01/08/2034 till:01/09/2034 text:August from:01/09/2034 till:01/10/2034 text:September from:01/10/2034 till:01/11/2034 text:October from:01/11/2034 till:01/12/2034 text:November from:01/12/2034 till:31/12/2034 text:December Storms Subtropical Storm Deni A cyclone with intense rain and 40 mph wind gusts, along with a low pressure developed just west of Rio de Janeiro in February 16. It moved eastward and crossed Rio de Janeiro and ended up in the ocean. Extremely high anomalies which made the sea have 25ºC and low wind shear allowed the storm to form thunderstorms and 50 mph winds, along with a very organized structure, giving it the name "Deni" in February 18. However, it wasn't warm-cored as a gigantic and rainy cyclone without fronts on the top of it cooled down surface air, and the surface temperatures. Beacuse of the cyclone, sea surface temperatures declined slowly. The next day, it had rapidly moved ENE and was 300 miles east of Luanda, Angola when it started to slow down. It intensified into a 65 mph storm, but became stationary for 12 hours and went southwest, to eventually hit a front while weakening on February 20. Deni was only 120 km in diameter, but since it was a bit intense before becoming subtropical, it had caused 500,000 R$ in damage and 1 indirect fatality. Tropical Storm Eçaí On March 11, a North Atlantic tropical wave was pushed south by a front which quickly dissipated after. It had entered the South Atlantic which at the time had favorable conditions. It entered one of the most favorable areas on March 12 and merged with a simple low pressure, causing it to wrap around the low pressure. On March 13, it had formed a complete ring, making a closed circulation. It was designated as "Tropical Depression 06Q". Entering a warmer place on both air and SST's with no fronts, low wind shear and low upper-level winds made the circulation much better defined and Dvorak estimates reported a 45 mph storm, giving it the name "Eçaí" just 12 hours later. Eçaí moved west slowly in response to a ridge near it, and just 48 hours later it was only 60 mph. An extratropical cyclone south of it had produced another ridge, making it move into a unfavorable environment. It weakened and finally dissipated when it hit a front on March 15. Hurricane Guará A low pressure had entered a 27ºC, warm area near Angola in March 21 and started spawning clouds and thunderstorms, and rain around it's center. Some agencies started to classify it as "Invest 97Q". Shortly after, wind started to develop and the structure became more organized. The NHC had made a public and temporary South Atlantic map and gave it a 80% chance of formation. 18 hours later, the NHC noticed it had developed closed bands and started issuing advisories on what was "Tropical Depression 07Q". Later that day, on March 22, it had become strong enough to be classified as "Tropical Storm Guará". It moved west, into a even more favorable environment and on 12Z March 23 had 60 mph winds. Later that day, it acquired hurricane-force winds and was classified by the NHC and Brazilian Hydrology Meteorogical Center as "Hurricane Guará", or "Furacão Guará". It unexpectedly went under rapid deepening on March 24 and became a Category 2 hurricane just 12 hours after the rapid deepening started. Later that day, it became a major hurricane, marking the first occurence of any major hurricane-force storm in the South Atlantic in history. The next day, it moved west and intensified even more, becoming a Category 4 hurricane. Then, a ridge developed and forced the storm to move south, making it by March 25 a Category 3 hurricane, at latitudes of 35ºS. Later that day, it weakened to a Category 2 hurricane but was moving south fast, with no ridges or fronts or cyclones in it's path. At that time, it was at a latitude of 45ºS. The next day, it had weakened into a 75 mph hurricane, but was at a extremely incredible 55ºS latitude. Later that day, it weakened into a 60 mph tropical storm at latitudes of 65ºS. Only 6 hours later, it was a 40 mph tropical storm at a latitude of 72.5ºN, and had hit Antarctica only 10 minutes later. An hour after landfalling, the system underwent extratropical transition and by midnight of March 27 had become a giant extratropical system. This storm was the only one in the entire history to hit Antarctica, making it a snowstorm at TS-C1 status. Subtropical Storm Iba An small extratropical system on the endless polar storm line near the 2 poles was pulled north by a variety of reasons (wind direction, ridge, high pressure, etc.) into 23ºC waters near Montevideo, and lost it's fronts shortly after. The Brazilian Hydrological Meteorology Center gave it a 50% chance of forming in March 22. Later it had developed thunderstorms about 120 km from the center, which made the BHMC give it a 70% chance. Later, a unclosed band led the BHMC give it a 90% chance of forming on March 23. 6 hours later, the band had transitioned into a open state to a closed state and was designated as "Subtropical Depression 08Q" by the BHMC. Early next day, it had developed tropical storm force winds in the southeastern part and was designated as "Subtropical Storm Iba" by the BHMC. In response to a anticyclone which was transitioning from low-level to upper-level, it moved the storm east and then it started doing faster-than-usual intensification, becoming a 55 mph storm at peak on March 25. Then, it moved to a volcanic area where it intensified to 90 mph and then in answer to a ridge north of it moved south at very rapid speeds south and landfalled on Antarctica as a 50 mph storm on March 26, and quickly dissipated and dry and cold air rushed in. This also produced snow, making it the second snowstorm of this season. Tropical Storm Jaguar On May 26, a pair of 4 tropical waves along with tropical clouds and a trough in the Central Atlantic was pushed south by the Bermuda High which was way too southeast, and entered a warm-core region with 28ºC SST's and extremely low horizontal and vertical wind shear. A low pressure developed later that day, and the NHC made a temporary section for the South Atlantic and made that having a 50% chance of development. Later, the tropical waves merged and a open ring had formed, making the BHMC notice it and both agencies raised the chance to 90%. 12 hours later, it developed into Tropical Depression 09Q. As it was in a very favorable environment, it intensified into a tropical storm the next day. Then it hit patches of extremely warm water from a volcanic eruption but was going through it so quick that it only intensified to 70 mph next day. Then, it entered a area of 50 kt wind shear and quickly degenerated into a trough on May 30. Hurricane Kamby A intense extratropical system in July 20th was pushed up by several high pressures. Then, 2 extratropical systems were also pushed by these high pressures and got extra fronts, leaving the extratropical system with no fronts while in a very favorable area. It executed subtropical cyclogenesis and became subtropical on July 21th. After, the NHC started issuing advisories on the storm and the Brazilian Navy started issuing advisories. At this time, it had 60 mph winds and many thunderstorms. Dry air prohibited any development until July 23th, when a weak high pressure pushed the storm into a "sweet spot" and on the July 24th, it gained winds of 80 mph and started tropical cyclogenesis. Shortly after, the NHC officially said it was "an extremely rare occurence in a extremely rare place, on a extremely rare time". Minutes later, it was a tropical hurricane and the Brazilian Navy upgraded it into a hurricane, saying " Hey , Kamby ! Você realmente fez isso? O segundo furacão em um ano no Atlântico Sul , em julho ???? Isso é mais do que um em uma ocorrência em um tempo de vida! ". It then gained 96 mph winds and was upgraded to a C2 by the NHC, which said "2034 is getting too far.". It then almost gained major hurricane winds (C3 winds), and then rapidly speeded toward Antarctica, at a speed of 60 mph. It only weakened to a tropical storm well into Antarctica, and went 90 mph. It then became a tropical storm entering the southeast Pacific, while reintensifying into a hurricane and going back to Antarctica, finally becoming extratropical again. Category:Future tropical cyclone season Category:Future tropical cyclone seasons